


A Gentle Creature

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker knows there's nothing to be afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Creature

Thornstriker was generally caught off guard whenever Bloodshed was in his monster form around her. He was just so... frightening in his form and he normally stayed human around her, not wanting her to be afraid of him. But he had mentioned before that, like all monsters, it sometimes just felt better to be in their normal form than their human facade. And during full moons, demons like himself became more... animalistic. 

Sheknew she had nothing to be afraid of though. Though monstrous looking, he was still mostly in control of himself. He still acted a little more like a beast and had more behavioral patterns that were similar to a dog rather than a human. But that was how he acted around her. Like a very loyal, playful dog. A dog that was twice her size and height and looked like some demonic nightmare creature with all of his extra arms, black armored skin, three bright red eyes, and sharp gaping mouth.

And despite his menacing appearance, she actually found herself believing him to be cute like this. More so his behavior than his actual appearance, for obvious reason.

She couldn't help it though. In his human form, Bloodshed gave her a lot of space and was never very touchy with her. Mainly because they were just friends and he didn't want to frighten her. They would hug, yes, but generally she was the one who hugged him first. And he always blushed when she did. That was admittedly rather cute too.

When he was like this though during the full moon phase, he was the one who went to hug her. And that would eventually lead to him holding her against his chest and cuddling with her. He would rub his head against her cheek and make strange purring noises whenever she petted him. Maybe he was more like a giant satanic cat than a dog?

It made her giggle though, especially when he licked her face. It had terrified her when he first did that, thinking he was tasting her before he ate her. But no, he just gently licked her face and her neck once or twice. Again, very much like a dog, but she understood that his gestures were not hostile or threatening. He was just behaving like a large house pet.

Thornstriker didn't mind it. If anything, it was a lot better to be with him like this than having to hide in her room whenever it got dark. Bloodshed had told her to lock herself in her room for her own safety since he didn't know what he would do during the full moon phase... But it seemed as if they had nothing to worry about.

So currently, she was lying in his bed with him, the giant creature holding her to him with his face pressed into her chest. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers across his scalp, feeling him purr against her skin.

"I think I'm spoiling you too much with this."

She still wasn't sure if Bloodshed could understand or not when he was like this, but she figured he got the gist of it since he merely hugged her in response.

"You're never like this during the day," she giggled. She almost wished he was like this whenever he was in his human form. Perhaps not as cuddly, since she would probably die of embarrassment, but she did want him to be a little more open with her. Even though he was incredibly sweet and respectful towards her, she did wish he didn't try to shy away from her so much.

A yawn escaped past her lips, which made the monster glance up at her.

She rubbed her eyes. "It's late. I think it's time for sleep, don't you?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he simply released her and pulled up the covers for her, allowing her to crawl under them. She had been sleeping in his room for the past few days now and Bloodshed was so embarrassed in the mornings. Especially since he would wake up with his arm wrapped around her.

And like all those other times, just as she started to get comfortable, the monster shuffled forward and moved an arm over her, bringing her up against his chest. It had been scary the first time he did this, but she knew she was safe. Bloodshed would never hurt her, no matter his form.

"Good night, Bloodshed."

Only a soft grunt answered her as she closed her eyes, finally allowing sleep to claim her.


End file.
